ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot, Part 1 (Young Plumbers)
Pilot, Part 1 is the first part of the pilot episode of Young Plumbers. It details the decision to bring recruits to the academy. Plot mysterious figures are sitting around a table. None of them can be seen, they are just shadows. #1: Thank you all for coming here. #2: And may I ask what this meeting is for? #1: Never before have seven super villains, bounty hunters, and mad scientists worked together to achieve their goals. We are going to do that I simply ask what each of you brings to the table. #2: I am the best bounty hunter in this corner of the galaxy. #3: I run a fine institution that counters the Plumbers' Academy. #4: I know alien technology like the back of my hand. #5: I have an entire army of experiments at my finger tips. #6: I can make it so they cannot do anything. #7: I can make it so we can do everything. #1: And I am the one who brings them all together. I am the one with the intellect and the ideas. I am... the inside man. #2: So when does this start? #6: I have been growing specimens in my labs for the past year. If want to throw a curveball I say we attack them with my pets and then figure out what to do while they are distracted. #5: Save some, we don't want to use all of your precious pets. #6: Oh, I will save some. #3: Just one more question. Do we remain individuals...? #4: What do you mean by that? #3: Well, the only one at this table that I know who they are is myself. #7: You mean we are anonymous? #1: And for now, that remains. Eventually, we will become Elite. #2: I like that name. The Elite! #3: To the Elite! All: To the Elite! Hornbok, Kruto, Slick, Relgo, and a fifth unnamed Magister are sitting around a lounging room. Hornbok: Dillius, do you have your progress report for the month ready. Dillius: Yes, of course. previously unnamed Magisters takes out some files from a folder. Dillius: The security of the building seems to be in order, Ben Tennyson will be arriving in a few days to make his end of the month address, and Magister Lotin should be returning from his leave as well. Relgo: Good, without Lotin, everything falls apart around here. Slick: Yeah, tell me about it. Kruto: And what about the gravity lock issue we were having. Dillius: It seems to be fixed. We won't be wandering into deep space anymore. is a loud crash heard at the door between the lobby and the docking area. The Magister rush to the door and Hornbok opens it. Lotin is on the other side. Lotin: I'm... back. collapses on the ground. Song Magisters are back in the lounging room. Lotin: I had to leave early. I was ambushed by Dark Viper. Dillius: I thought she was locked up at Incarcecon. Lotin: Either way, she and her army of plants attacked me on Delmas IX. Hornbok: How'd they get past security? Slick: A few weeks ago I had warden duty at Incarcecon. There was a small prison break, but we checked, and all the top prisoners were still there. Only some low level thugs got out. Relgo: Kruto, come with me, we'll check to see if they are still there. Kruto: Sure thing. head into the docking area and take a ship to Incarcecon. Dillius: So were you followed? Lotin: I'm not sure. I think I lost her. Hornbok: Either way we need to do something about it. Slick: We'll think of something. camera cuts to Kruto and Relgo arriving at Incarcecon. They find Magisters Hulka and Baren talking to each other in the lobby. Hulka: Ah, Relgo and Kruto, what brings you here? Kruto: We have a problem. We think some big name criminals may have broken out during the break in when Slick was on duty. Baren: We checked. Only some no name thugs got out. Relgo: Shape shifter possibly? Kruto: Can we take a look around? Hulka: If you feel you need to... goes into the office and opens a window facing the common area of the prison. Hulka: Everyone in their cells on the double! We have guests! inmates hurry to their cells. Baren opens the door for Kruto and Relgo as they begin to search the prison. They make it to Dark Viper's cell. They type in a key code and open the door. They find Dark Viper sitting on the bench on the back wall. Viper: Is something the matter? Kruto: Magister Lotin claims that a fleet of your warships chased him halfway across the galaxy until he eventually lost you and made it back to the academy. But somehow your still here and always have been? Viper, innocent: I don't know what your talking about. Relgo: You must be wearing an ID Mask or something. walks up to her and grabs the ID Mask on her face. The prisoner is really just some low level thug. Thug: They offered my good money if I stayed in prison. Kruto: I'll offer you a shorter sentence if you tell me what she is planning. Thug: She's gonna attack the academy in a couple of days. She said all she needed to do was find it. tall figure appears behind the Magisters. He knocks out Relgo and then grabs Kruto by the neck. Kruto: Blitz! Blitz: Prison break! throws Kruto against the wall. The camera cuts to the academy. The Magisters are sitting around the same table as before. Lotin: What could we do? Dillius: We've always talked about the possibility of adding a new group of recruits. Hornbok: I would prefer not to. Not without Tennyson's decision. Lotin: I would prefer not to have more recruits running around before this next class graduates. Slick: Once Relgo and Kruto get back, we can make a decision. Hornbok: Until then... loud beeping noise is heard. Hornbok takes out his Plumber's badge. Hornbok: Hello? Relgo: Yeah, we have a problem. Kruto: Dark Viper is gone. Hornbok: Oh no... Relgo: But that's not even the bad part. Blitz is here, and he's going to break everyone out. Commercial camera cuts to Blitz. He is running down a hallway smashing all the cell bars with a giant hammer. The freed inmates are running towards the exit and attacking the four Magisters. Blitz runs down a staircase into the deeper section of Incarcecon where the inmates go to mine minerals. He runs down a long passageway and eventually makes it to a frozen chamber. He punches the door open and then pries the door to a chamber open with his hands. Inside, he finds an alien in a coma. He grabs the alien and heads back to the prison. As he is running, the alien starts to wake up. He jumps out of Blitz' arms and runs next to him. Alien: Is today the day? Blitz: Yes Ra'ol, today is the day. make it back to the main section of the prison. Ra'ol Set, without his armor and weapons, runs up a staircase to the gear holding facility. Blitz continues down the main path and makes it back to the front of the prison. He tackles Baren and then throws him into Hulka. Relgo grabs a device and turns a switch on it. All the inmates start to scream in pain and a few fall to the ground. Some cover their eyes, not knowing where the pain in coming from. Blitz remains standing and starts to move his fingers to his neck. He grabs the power control collar and breaks it with two fingers. He jumps at Relgo and smashes the device, breaking all the collars. Kruto: You'll never escape, we've got backup on the way here. few inmates tackle Kruto. The camera cuts to Ra'ol Set. He has made it to the gear holding facility on the edge of the prison. He looks around briefly and finds a box labeled "Ra'ol Set." He smashes the box open and finds his armor, complete with missiles, guns, and his favorite zanbato. He jumps into the armor and locks it behind him. He powers it up and then stands up. He runs back to the prison and finds the inmates waiting on the edge with a bunch of Plumber's ships pointed at them. In the middle of all of those ships is Kevin's ship, with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin inside of it. Tennyson, projected over a speaker: Inmates of Incarcecon, do not take one more steps towards these ships or we will open fire and end this now. Set raises his hand. Tennyson: Put your hand down. Set fires a laser out of his armor. It rips a hole in the metal of Kevin's ship. It falls into Incarcecon and smashes apart half the main building. The rest of the Plumber's ships open fire on the inmates. Blitz absorbs most of the energy and then fires it back at the ships. Two of the ships blow up. Hornbok, Dillius, Lotin, and Slick jump out of one of the still standing ships. They lands on the docks of the prison. Blitz: So are you here to get killed? Dillius: We're here to tell you that we will stop you at any costs. Set: I was hoping you would say that. picks up Dillius and throws him into Slick. Blitz throws a punch at Hornbok, but he slides around him and grabs his arms. Blitz backflips over Hornbok and throws his into Lotin. Lotin quickly avoids and then charges at Ra'ol Set. He is able to grab his arm and point it at the other inmates. The run back into the prison. Ra'ol Set throws Lotin deeper into the prison and then jumps after him. Lotin barely avoids a punch from the hunter before getting off the ground. He is able to push the hunter into a cell, but he gets pulled in, too. The door closes behind them. Set: Well Magister, it looks like I will be satisfied with not escaping. Lotin: Why is that? Set: I'm going to kill you. camera cuts back to Blitz and the others. Slick has Blitz pinned against the wall while Hornbok and Dillius have gotten most of the rest of the inmates back into a cell. Blitz throws Slick across the lobby and then runs into the office. He grabs a Plumber's suit and puts it on. Slick jumps at him but Blitz swings his arm and knocks him away. He jumps into space and flies off. He avoids most of the weapons from the ships and then speeds ahead, out of reach of any weapon. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin run into the main section of the prison. Kevin: He got away. Gwen: But it looks like he's the only one. Tennyson: Let's just make sure. hear a loud explosion in a lower section of the main room. The Magisters, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin check out the explosion. They opens the cell door and find Lotin collapsed on the ground with Ra'ol Set sitting behind him. Set: You can lock me up now. Commercial Hornbok: You... and Dillius handcuff Ra'ol Set. Kruto administers a seditive while he is removed from his armor. Dillius carries him to his frozen chamber. Slick: Lotin, wake up... Kruto, and Relgo are kneeling near Lotin. He eventually wakes up. Lotin: I'm fine... Don't worry about me. You have to go after Blitz. Relgo: Right now all we are going to do is go back to the academy. Hulka: Someone has to stay here. Baren: I can stay here. returning: Both Hulka and Baren will stay, just as before. The rest of us will return to the academy. Kruto: What about you, Tennyson? Tennyson: I'll head back to Earth but I'll return in a few days for the address. Gwen, and Kevin head to a Plumber's ship in the docking area. Kevin: And I'll come back in a few days to repair me ship. take off. The 6 Magisters going to the academy go back to the ship that Hornbok, Slick, Lotin, and Dillius arrived in. The ship turns on and then takes off a moment later. arrives at the Villain's Academy. He is greeted by an unknown figure. Blitz: So you must be Lucifer. Lucifer: We meet at last. Know I assume you arrived from Incarcecon. And you brought the package? Blitz: Yes, I found it. takes out a small gemstone. It glows with a bright white light. Blitz: With this we will have all the fuel we need for all of our machines. Lucifer: Yes, yes, come inside, there is one other thing I would like to discuss. two walk inside. They make it to a common room with a fireplace and a few chairs. They are all empty. Lucifer: Come, sit down. Now tell me, what are these experiments I have been hearing about. Blitz: Robot war machines, exploding every day items, WMDs, and the like. Lucifer: Good, because I know of a great place where we can do some tests. And with the recruits that will be arriving at our academy, we will have plenty of people to test them on. Blitz: Chemestris has been working on some chemicals that will go greatly with my experiments. Soon, we will become elite. Lotin: As for the possibility of adding new recruits... Relgo: I like the idea. It would be special. Kruto: Besides, we didn't have a new class this year. Hornbok: But where would they be from? arrive at the Plumbers' Academy. Their ships docks and the Magisters get out. They enter the lobby and find Dark Viper waiting for them. Dillius: How'd you find this place. Viper: Isn't it obvious? I only needed to get close enough to Lotin's ship to place a tracking device on it. I never needed to follow him. In fact, the Incarcecon prison break was just a diversion. I didn't think you would be back this quickly. So, yeah, that's about it. Good luck finding me and all the explosives that will detonate in a matter of hours. Lotin: You... 'Viper: Don't be angry. It's your fault. And I almost forgot, one more thing. snaps her fingers. Plants grow out of the walls of the academy. They trap the six Magisters and many other students throughout the academy. Dark Viper runs off. Lotin: It's all my fault. Hornbok: No it's not. We'll find a way out of this. We have to. Relgo: I don't know what we could do. Dillius: As long as we have hope, we will survive. Baren are sitting in the office. He has tied up Magister Hulka and locked him in the closet. A video stream comes onto the screen. An unknown man who appears to be wearing Forever Knight armor is on the screen. Knight: Is the first phase of the plan underway? Baren: Yes Arthur, once we get the signal from Viper, then everything will be going according to plan. takes off an ID Mask and reveals himself to actually be a woman. Arthur: Are you ready to rule the galaxy, Chemestris? Chemestris: I am, and with galactic domination, we will all become elite. of Part 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Earth-19